The Dreaming
by neo dreamer
Summary: A/U These dreams are very weird "where am I" ."princess please help me please princess. Having to deal with the death of her love, her hell of a house and now these dreams, and his voice who is he that calls upon her in her dreams. summary is not so good but it is a good story or so i hope I am trying this out again now that i fully have the outline and still looking for a beta


**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY. **

Summery: These dreams are very weird "where am I" …."princess please help me please…princess. Having to deal with the death of her love, her hell of a house and now these dreams, and his voice who is he that calls upon her in her dreams.

Chapter one  
Good-bye James

**Serena's P.O.V**

"Serena it's okay to let go"

"No! I can't James, I love you and I don't want to lose you", I cried at the side of his bed. "Please stay with me, Please!"

It hurt so much to see him in this hospital bed so close to death. I can't stand to see him with a machine helping him breath; beeping from his low, weakening heart, and his once beautiful light olive skin now seemed pale as death was closing in on my love. I would never again see into his beautiful olive hazel green eyes, never to feel his warm body pressed to me. My heart breaks every time I see him in this bed like this.

"Serena, remember that I love you, and I will always be with you," James said in a raspy voice.

"Shhh…save your voice James."

"Serena…Everybody…I love you all."

"No James…don't talk save your voice."

"Serena listen to me", I looked at him, I saw how his olive hazel eyes so full of life now seemed so sadden as if life was no longer there. "Promise me you will redo your life…

"…Serena?"

"James?"

"Serena, promise me."

"I love you James, please don't talk."

"No Serena, just promise me."

"James, don't talk anymore you will get better, you'll see," Jenny said from the back as she came forth to the foot of the bed.

"Please promise me Serena…Promise me."

Serena looked at James as every word he said drained him of life, _"what do you want me to promise you my love"_

I couldn't take the agony anymore in seeing him like that. I just nodded my head yes.

"Yes James…I promise."

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

"NO! **Please** James, stay with me, with us!

"**James**!"

I screamed for him as the beeping started to get faint.

"S…Ser…Serena…"

"Shhh…James."

"N…No Serena…I…I love…you and…I want you…to…to"

Beep...Beep…

"James, please don't talk."

"No Serena…Please I…want you…to…re…redo your life Serena…We all have to move…move on…and…I don't… want us…to…no I don't want thi…this…that hap…happened to me…please…my princess…please I love you…and I…I want…want…you to be happy…for…you to be …happy again…please my princess.

"_My Princess."_

It hurt me to see him struggle with his breathing as he talked to me, to say that I should forget about him. How can he ask that? How can I forget him when I love him? It's not easy and I will never forget him. My eyes burned from all the tears that ran down my cheeks. I felt my hand get a gentle squeeze and as I looked at James.

"Please my princess…redo your life…p…promise me…please promise"

"Yes James…I promise…" I whispered as he closed his eyes.

Beep…Beep…Beep….

"M..Mom…D...Dad…Jen...Eric…Jay…t…take care…care…of…of…S…Ser….Serena".

"_**JAMES OPEN YOUR EYES!"**_ I screamed as he closed his eyes and his heart beat slowing down.

"_**JAMES! JAMES OPEN YOUR EYES!**_ _P…Please…please wake up James_."

I could feel Jenny and Eric holding me back as the heart monitor read that he was dead.

"JAMES!" I sobbed as the doctors came in the room. "JAMES! PLEASE WAKE UP JAMES!"

I screamed as loud as my chocking sobs allowed me to as I felt my knees grow weak, making me sink slowly to the floor.

"_J…JAMES!"_

-**The Funeral**-

Jay's short P.O.V

"_James…I'm going to miss you man. This wasn't fair. It shouldn't have ended like that, but don't worry about Serena and your sister…I'll take care of them"._

It hurt me the most to see Jennifer suffer so much, but what made us hurt so much was how much pain Serena was feeling at this moment.

"It's going to be okay Jennifer." I said as I wiped her tears away.

"I know. The one I am worried about is Serena." she said looking towards Serena who was being held by Eric for support.

The funeral was a gray dark day nothing but rain as we were all in the funeral chapel saying our last goodbyes to James. I kept looking at Serena most of the time hoping she would calm herself a little.

Mr. and Mrs. Gallo decided to take James back to Italy to bury him over there but I knew all this was going to be hard on Serena and she would need us the most.

**Jenny's short P.O.V**

I couldn't stand it anymore I walked over to Serena and hugged her. "It's okay Serena, we're all here." I whisper to her as she sobbed into my chest.

"I don't think I can live anymore Jen, I can't." Serena sobbed a little louder in my chest.

I looked up ahead and I saw the coffin where my brother laid. "I know Serena, but we have to be strong, all of us".

**Back at Bella's house Bella's POV**

"Serena! You're home! Are you _friends_ going to stay here tonight?" Irene asked in annoyed voice.

"No Irene, they aren't staying." Serena responded with a zombie look and a raspy voice; done from all the crying.

_Can she be anymore of a bitch to me? _ Serena thought to herself as she walked to the door

"It's okay sweetie, just call us if you need anything." Jenny responded as she and the rest of the gang started to walk towards the door.

"I will." Serena's voice was so distant.

"Well, finally they are gone." Irene said standing outside of the living room.

Serena stayed quiet and started to walk up to her room.

**Irene & Michael in the bedroom  
**

"Irene, why are you so had on Serena after all she has gone through?"

"Do you _think_ I enjoy tormenting Serena every passing day Michael?"

"Well you seem to get _some_ joy out of it."

"Well, I don't I know, it seems I don't love her, but I do. I love her alot that I don't want her to hurt".

"But she is hurting, Serena, with the loss of James, the love of her life".

"No, Michael, that wasn't love. She wasn't in love. It was puppy love, and I still don't know how she loved him after what he did to her."

"What do you mean, what he did to her."

"I am talking about the time Serena broke her leg, fractured her ribs and ended up in the hospital."

"That was an accident. Remember she said she had fallen down the stairs of the dance studio as they were trying to see how they could remodel it."

"Oh please Mike that was just a lie."

"Well, if you love her, show it to her now in her time of need."

"Phil, I love her, I just don't want her to get deep like I did and end up like me."

"So you're saying you're not happy with me."

"No Phil, I don't mean about you. I mean about how I ended up with _Kevin_. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. We married right out of high school, thinking I was madly in love with him, but three years later I was a miserable woman with a beautiful child. I couldn't stay with him trapping myself in that town. I know Kevin is a good man, Mike, but I saw things wouldn't change." _He would have made a good father, _she added mentally.

"Irene, I see you mean well, just don't shut her out. Let's just get some sleep okay everything will be okay. Tomorrow is another day."

"I don't want to, but I feel I have gone too far. I just don't want her to feel limited like I felt."

"Honey, lets just sleep on it tonight, and we'll talk about it in the morning. I love you Irene"

**Back in Serena's Room**

Serena managed to close the door as the tears started pouring out like a waterfall out of her eyes.

"No, no this 't be..ha..happ..ening James. No James you can't be gone!"

Serena locked her door as she slid down and brought her needs to her chest to hug them as she began to cry. _" why did you have to go,_ _why couldn't you just forget about him and leave things alone, and you would still be here with me."_

Serena lost herself in her thoughts until she couldn't cry any more tears, wishing he was there with her. She looked to the window that now will hold so many memories of sneaking out and sneaking him in after a two rocks that would hit her window.

"_Don't cry Serena." _She thought she heard James whisper tenderly.

"James? Where are you…James?" Serena looked around her room but saw that she was alone.

"_Must be that my mind is starting to play tricks on me."_

To Serena, several hours seemed to have passed and she walked to her bed and sat there looking at her picture of James she took at the amusement park. She just sat there on the bed remembering that day.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"SERENA! JAMES!" Jen shouted their names after them.

"What?" James stopped and turned. "Wait you guys, perfect spot for a picture."

"Well hurry up Jen, we want to get on that ride!" James shouted.

Serena remembered taking that picture in front of the water fountain that was there in the park. It was so beautiful, with four fish on each corner that shot water to the third layer of the fountain, where the water shot out. Serena looked at the picture again traced it with her finger and hugged it to her chest as she fell on the bed and cried.

"Why did you have to go? Why?" Serena just closed her eyes

-**END OF FLASHBACK-**

Serena closed her eyes in hope of today's events where nothing but a dream and that everything would be like it was before, to wake up and feel James as he wrapped his arms around her to sleep before her alarm set off for school.

As Serena thought of the wonderful memory she began to cry once more in her sleep as if reminding herself of the truth.

Serena was able to cry herself to sleep, but it seemed as if her subconscious mind drifted somewhere that she woke up in the dream world in a dark room not knowing where she was, it was a rather strange feeling, she thought "_What's happening?"_ she asked more to herself. _"Why do I feel so light? Am I floating? Am I dreaming?"_ Serena felt strange but with her sadness she didn't care and just let her mind drift into the unknown around her.

The night turned to morning, but in her dream state didn't change as she thought she was alone she drifted deeper into the unknown dark abyss.

"_Where am I? I feel so…light…Am I dead?"_ She thought as she drifted deeper and deeper. As Serena drifted letting her mind go of everything she new and felt, in hopes of not waking up.

But what Serena didn't know was that their was someone else. He watched as his princess fell deeper and deeper losing herself because of him and the sadness he caused her.

"_**MY PRINCESS! WAKE UP! SERENA YOU CAN'T LET GO, WAKE UP! SERENA!**_

"Hmm Serena is it."

"Who said that", James asked as he looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

"Who is there", James shouted into the dark abyss that surrounded him and the sound of chains rattling as his unknown companion moved or so James hoped.

The sounds of the chains frighten James but not in fear of himself but of his princess as _he_ watched her as she just floated in the distances.

"_Don't be frighten James she can't hear us"_

"_Who are you?" _James asked into the darkness

"_The one who can save her…your princess, I am the one she needs and the one I need."_

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOUR SELF!"**

James was getting impatient with the voice as his questions where not answered.

"_Let her go James the longer you stay the farther she gets and perhaps never to return."_

"**NO! WHO ARE YOU!?, SHOW YOUR SELF"**

"_James listen I don't have enough time, it takes so much energy to travel to finally find her, but you have to leave I don't have much time and energy left and I need her."_

"**NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH SERENA?"**

"_I need her help James and I can't reach her because you refuse to move on. You need to let her go."_

James looked around at the darkness looking for this mysterious guy who he couldn't see "why should I trust you, I don't' even know your name", but as soon as the words were out of his mouth James regretted saying them, mostly because he did not have a good feeling of this.

"_Alright James my name is Darien I have been waiting a long time for her she has finally come back to the world and I need her help to undo what was done to me, please don't ask me what it is because I can't remember, I am not physically here and I need her help. You need to move on and if you stay you would be breaking your part of the promise you made."_

"_I can't leave her"_ James said as he looked back at Serena in which he noticed that the glow of light that identified her from this dark abyss was starting to fade.

James ran towards her but he couldn't reach her for every step he took she was farther away. _"What is happening to her, she looks like the glow of light is fading."_

"_That James is the light of her life…her soul fading because of your thoughts that are connected with hers. She has love for you but because you haven't moved on you are tiying her to this abyss of nothingness where you are condemning her to her death."_

"_**DEATH?!"**_

"_Yes James death because of the love you have for her, every soul is connected to another but because your string of fate connected with hers she is stuck here as long as you're here. The longer you linger the sooner her death will come."_

"**LIES!"**

"_They are not lies James I know very well because of who I am and I know what happens here I have seen it all experienced it since the dawn of time but because I am in these chains I have only been able to help from afar."_

James just stared into the darkness as what this Darien said to him, _"Can I trust him, how do I know he speaks the truth?"_

"_Agh my I can't hold on James my energy is fading but be warned say if you want but every time that Serena closes her eyes to sleep she will not dream, but fall in this place where souls are sentenced for judgment. Trust me Uriel is not so keen when he has lingering souls from the living when they still have a place on earth in his realm. _

"**URIEL? THE ARCH ANGEL, WHERE AM I? ANSWER ME! WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUDGEMENT." **James hears no reply and turns to his beloved Serena and see that her light has not yet fainted as he watches her simmer out of view. **"Serena!"**

-**BACK TO SERENA-**

"_Why…James…Why…?.."_

Serena's thoughts seemed to go in every direction why did James have to die, where was she, what is this place and why can't she get this feeling out of her system as if something major is going to happen… what else can happen she lost her lover.

**-BACK IN REALITY-**

"**SERENA WAKE UP! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL WAKE UP!", **Irene called as she banged on the door for Serena to wake up.

Serena's eyes flew open at the sound hoping that yesterday was a dream and that it was the normal rutine as always, get ruidly awaken by her hellhound of a mother, run down stairs for her breakfast as she hears the motorcycle of James picking her up for school.

Serena expected that but as she got up from the bed **"IM COMING MOTHER!",** she saw that she was wearing yesterdays clothes she saw the pictures on the floor, she saw her phone as it lighted up with the incoming of a text message.

"Serena, I know it's hard but you have to be strong as well we all miss him, I miss my brother, but he would have want us smiling and moving on. Jay, Eric and I will be waiting outside for you whenever you are ready to come out for school. The year is almost over we can pull through

_Love,_

_Jen._

Tears came to her eyes at her best friend/ sister's text. With that she got up and got ready for school. Serena was in no mood to care how she looked she washed her face to minimize the swelling of her eyes and wore black leggings with a pull over black with a big pink bow in the front sweater, and her flats. Serena always loved dressing to impress but this morning was not what she wanted, as she looked into the mirror she picked up her hair tie and put her long hair in a messy bun.

Serena's hair was beautifuy took after her father who had platinum blond hair that with the light shining looked as a blond grey. Beautiful hair to compliment her crystal blue eyes. She noticed as she took one last look in the mirror that her skin looked pales and did not feel like a goddess, but then again she would never hear that statement again or his words _"good morning my beautiful moon goddess."._

"Aren't you having breakfast Serena?" Irene asked as Serena headed for the door with book back at hand.

"No mother I am not hungry and I'm running late" with that Serena left her mother before she could bark anymore and walked to her friends who waited for her. _"I bet she is getting her kick out of this, BITCH"._


End file.
